Tyler
Real Name: Unrevealed at broadcast Case: Amnesia Location: Las Vegas, Nevada Date: January 28, 1991 Case Details: On January 28, 1991, a young man was found wandering through the desert thirty miles outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. He wore three layers of clothing, carried no identification, and said he had been there for at least three days. Upon his discovery, he was rushed to the hospital and treated for exposure and dehydration. While there, he was diagnosed with psychogenic amnesia, a form caused by emotional trauma. The staff christened him "Tyler" and enrolled him in a state program to provide him with housing and employment. No missing person reports matched his description and his fingerprints weren't on record anywhere. Doctors found only two clues to his past life; evidence of hairline fractures on the knuckles of both hands and what they believed to be a gunshot wound on his right thigh. While talking with a fellow patient who had lived in San Diego, California, he got the odd feeling that he had lived there too. After being put under hypnosis, he began to remember a lot about its beaches and military bases. As time went on, more and more of his past abilities began to come back. Despite not knowing his real name, he found he could dismantle and rebuild a car engine and had knowledge about scuba diving, martial arts, computer programming, and military aircraft. Though much of his knowledge suggested a military past, no record of anyone matching his description could be found by them. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 2, 1991 episode. Results: Solved. Before this case aired in Las Vegas, a man contacted the telecenter and said that he was Tyler's father. "Tyler" was identified as twenty-three-year-old Arthur Paul Beal, although he goes by Paul. He was married, had two children, and had lived in Boise, Idaho before losing his memory. A short time after contacting his mother and stepfather, Las Vegas police showed up at his apartment and arrested him for grand larceny. It was discovered that Paul was wanted in Boise for stealing a shipment of frozen food from a food supply company that he worked as a salesman for. On January 5, 1991, he went to Las Vegas to sell the food, but three weeks later, on January 25, he and the food showed up in Boulder City. He was questioned by police and told about the potential charges against him if it wasn't returned to Boise. He said he would head there immediately, but three days later, he was discovered wandering aimlessly in the desert. Some believe he never had amnesia but faked it in order to avoid prosecution. Paul's mother, Lynn, traveled to Las Vegas to post bail for him. They were reunited, although he claimed that he could not remember her. After returning to Boise, he spent ninety days in jail for petty theft. His criminal case is now closed. According to relatives and associates of his, he suffered a heart attack in November 2007, leaving him in a minimally conscious state. Whether his amnesia was genuine or faked will possibly never be determined. Links: * Family reunion walk * Show reunites Burlington couple with amnesiac son * TV show helps solve mystery of Burlington couple’s missing son * Ex-Iowan suffering amnesia still faces Idaho theft charges * TV show solves Burlington couple's mystery * Reborn in the desert * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Tyler ** SitcomsOnline Update on Tyler * Reddit Discussion of Tyler ---- Category:Nevada Category:1991 Category:Amnesia Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Solved